Gray Knights
by catnip5555
Summary: Alot has changed since Harry left home 3 years ago. Most importantly Harry himself. I own nothing! It all belongs to J.K.R.!


I own nothing!

Harry sighed as yet another owl landed carrying letters. He was on his way home now, aboard a small boat. Three years he had been gone. Three years of harsh training and new experiences and people. So much had happened in those years.

It was just after his fifth year when he left England. In his last days at Hogwarts he had overheard something that would change his life forever.

_Flashback_

_Harry made his way up the stairs to Dumbledore's office under his invisibility cloak. He couldn't sleep and he was hoping that Dumbledore could explain the situation with Prophesy a little more clearly. Surely it wasn't as cut and dry as it seemed. He heard voices as he reached the top of the stairs. _

"_We only have tow more years Albus!" He heard Molly Weasley say frantically. "The boy can't be allowed to reach his majority! He'll be too strong then!"_

"_Fear not my dear we have nothing to worry about. I have already told him the fake prophecy. That should assure that he is willing to go up against Voldemort. Once I have renewed the block on his magic tomorrow morning after breakfast we won' t have to worry about his power for another year giving me plenty of time to make him fear having so much power and be willing to die when the time is right." Dumbledore's voice was next. _

_Harry gaped at the door in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _

"_That should give you plenty of time to convince young Ginny that she is in love with Mr. Potter and have her seduce him." Dumbledore continued making Harry feel ill. _

"_I fear we'll have to use a love potion for that Headmaster." Molly said sadly "My daughter seems set in the fact that she only cares for Potter as a brother of sorts, not as a lover. It's also getting harder to keep control of the twins. I think they have figured out what we are planning to an extent just as Percy did. Thankfully Percy ostracized everyone on his own, being the weird one of the family. Boy couldn't get a respectable job doing _something_ no he had to be a ministry assistant, an errand boy!" Harry herd her sigh sadly. _

"_You have to get a handle on that boy Dumbledore!" a new voice this time. "He's becoming too independent. He took up the role of leader too easily."_

"_I am aware of this Rufus. It will be easier with Black out of the way. I have already informed his relatives of his godfather's death and my expectation of their disciplining more him this summer to make up for the last couple years." Harry could hear the smiling in Dumbledore's voice "I think this may be why he has grown too independent. He was not getting the proper discipline these last few years at home due to the threat of his "convict godfather" hanging over their heads. Though Delores made a fair attempt at righting that this year." _

_Harry shook his head but the more he thought about it the more sense it made. The Dursleys were told to abuse him to make him compliant. Him seeing Hogwarts as sanctuary made him more likely to do __dangerous and likely stupid things to save it. Made his Gryffindore side more dominant instead of his Slytherin side which he knew was what he used more often before coming to Hogwarts. Harry Hunting, was good incentive to be sneaky._

_He shook himself out of his thoughts and ran back to Gryffindore tower where he woke Ron up and told him everything he had heard. _

_End Flashback _

Ron and the rest of his friends, when he had told them, were disgusted by the headmaster's actions. Hermione mentioned how he went up to Dumbledore's office at the end of every year and that was probably when the block on his magic, which he hadn't been aware of before, was renewed. Luna had nodded and told him that Crumple Horned Snorkacks were know to plan a great deal before attacking their prey.

Harry had ended up spending time down in the dungeons to avoid going to the headmasters office. If nobody could find him then he couldn't be told to visit with the headmaster. He ended up having a very interesting conversation with Draco Malfoy, in which they sorted out their differences and Harry to Draco what to tell the ministry at his father's trial. He had his last few meals down in the kitchens or more recently in the Chamber of Secrets with all those privy to the Headmaster's master plan, Ron Ginny, Luna, Neville, Hermione, Draco, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson.

Harry's cousin Dudley had ended up naming them. The Gray Knights. That began the gray side of the war. Harry had left a week into the summer after hearing his godfather's and parents Wills. He had been emancipated by Sirius upon his death so doing magic wasn't a problem. He had claimed all of his inheritances including several he wasn't aware he had, such as the Ravenclaw, Gryffindore, Slytherin, Merlin, Le fay, Markius and last but not least the Grindlewald vault. Apparently his mother was adopted. She was actually Tom Riddle's daughter and Grindlewald's granddaughter. The Markius line was his grandmother's, Tom Riddle's wife's, side along with Grindlewald, and was apparently a nearly extinct Dark elf family which Harry was now head of as the oldest living Markius able to claim the title. Harry came into that particular inheritance on his sixteenth birthday. There was a cousin, Jack Spicer, whose mother was of the Markius line. He was two years younger than Harry, and had been thrilled to find out that he had magic. _"Take that Xioulin losers!"._

Harry laughed at the thought of his albino cousin. China had actually been his first stop in his travels and he had happily taken his cousin along for the ride. Jack had been clumsy and easily injured when he first started out but was determined to keep up with his older cousin, who set a hard pace. Jack had quickly caught up on the years of magic school he had missed and was pleased to find that once he caught up he was almost as strong as Harry was.

News of his friends gaining their own inheritances came the next year. Ron had gained the ability to control fire which was the same ability that led to his brother Charley's fascination with dragons. Hermione, much to everyone's surprise, had gained an ability that had thought to have died out centuries ago in normal witches and wizards, the ability to control or send on the spirit of the dead, ghosts. Draco had gotten the ability to control the wind, Neville gained the elemental ability to control earth. Luna was to receive the ability to control water the next year. Ginny's inheritance was the most surprising since everyone had forgotten the Weasley family's other inheritance that only passed onto the women of the family, the ability to control animals. Upon gaining this ability Ginny was forced to join Harry Jack their small group of people in their travels. Dumbledore and her mother had wanted her to try and control the werewolves during the full moon since they were technically animals at that time. She had refused, thinking of Remus, and had fled to Harry.

During those first two years Harry and Jack had gathered quite a group of people. A knife thrower by the name of Mei, a martial arts fighter who specialized in pressure points named Ty lee, Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter Ellie, Greyback's twin daughters Tia and Lila, as well as an orphan fourteen year old with a ridiculous amount of magic that hadn't received any school letters named Duncan.

The group spent a month in Gotham city visiting with a friend of Harry's from before Hogwarts. An ex-psychiatrist Johnathan Crane. Harry had been sent to him when he was nine using the collected money from the neighborhood who believed the Dursleys when they said he was rather disturbed. He had revealed magic to him rather carefully through the years and had grown fond of the doctors alter ego who was very protective of him. Scarecrow had flipped apparently when he received a letter from Harry with a couple pictures of him fighting the dragon back in fourth year. They watched the whole mess with The Joker's introduction to the city, staying well out of the madman's path except for a run in once when Harry was walking alone in the park.

_Flashback_

_Harry was glad to be away from the group for a while. Yes he loved the whole lot of them like brothers and sisters but he needed a break. The sound of running feet made him look up just in time to be plowed over by a purple blur. A second thud told Harry that who ever had run him over had also fallen. _

_Harry sat up rubbing his head, thankful he had thought to have his eyes fixed when he first left home. That added with longer hair had made for a decent disguise. Harry stood up listening as the other man did the same. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a lot of purple and green. Harry groaned. Just his luck. He goes out for a stroll and manages to literally run into the Joker. After checking that his wand was still in place Harry turned to face him. He had faced scarier people than a psychopathic clown. _

_The Joker was casually brushing himself off not caring who he might have run over. When the purple clad man finally turned he seemed surprised to see Harry still standing there expectantly. "What?"_

"_Are you going to apologize? You _did_ just run me over." Harry had decided he was going to act the teenager for once in his life. _

"_I wouldn't have run you over if you hadn't been in my way. You're the one that didn't move." Joker said fingering a knife in one of his pockets. _

_Harry smirked "Ah yes but I wasn't paying attention. _You_ were. The blame falls on you as yo are the only one who could have known he needed to move." Harry said defiantly. _

_Joker stared at him for a moment before laughing "would you like to know how I got these scars?"_

_Harry cut him off before he could start one of his stories "Not really, I have plenty of my own." Joker just looked at him. Harry smirked and held up his hand where the words "I must not tell lies" stood out clearly. He then brushed back his bangs to show off his scar, for the first time happy to have it. "Bitch teacher." he waved his hand "Parents murderer" he pointed to his forehead. "And many more that I'm not showing you. If you want to give me more your welcome to try, but it wont be easy."_

_End Flashback _

The Joker had only stared at him for a moment before turning and walking away. Harry had told his friends of the incident when he got back to the large magical flat that he had inherited from the Black family. They had all agreed that that was the easiest encounter with a villain that Harry was likely to ever have.

They spent the rest of that year in the Americas learning the different magics that they had developed there. They were heading back to England from there having been everywhere else now. They, Jack and Harry as the other members of their group already had training, had learned martial arts in China and Japan as well as the native magics of both of the countries. They had learned a great deal of ritual magics in Africa and Australia, where Ginny also practiced her taming ability. Their trips to Russia Germany and France were relatively normal in comparison.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of the boats whistle. He looked up to see the coast line of London England. Jack appeared next to him from the shadows, he had come into his own dark elf inheritance the year before.

"So this is it then. We've come full circle." Jack said watching the docks get ever closer.

"Are you going back to China first? I know you have some stuff to take care of and you _have_ been wanting to test your robots new armor." Harry looked over at his red haired cousin. Where three years ago he was just skin an bones, he now had lean muscle and a tall graceful frame that belied his skills. Jack had insisted on keeping his hair short not wanting it to get in the way, though he praised Harry's own long hair.

Harry himself could see a drastic change from what he used to be. When he left three years ago he was short skinny and malnourished. Now he stood just under six feet and had filled out with muscle. He had no glasses, making his green eyes stand out more, and his once untameable hair now reached his lower back and was tied back with a simple green ribbon. When compared to how he used to look, he was hardly recognizable except by his scar.

Jack shrugged looking over at him. "I don't know. Will they even know it's me when I first show up? I hardly recognize me. And what about Chase? I mean have I changed enough to finally be noticed or will he just disregard me like he used to?"

"If he does he's a fool. You've grown up a lot since you left home. You now have set goals and know what you want to do with the world should you ever gain control of it. You're powerful now Jack. If he refuses to see that, make him." Harry shrugged. Their attention was then drawn by arguing coming up the stairs.

"Get out of the way!" Ginny's voice could be heard from the deck.

"You get out of the way! I was here first Ginnerva." Ellie's voice was next. Her own cultured voice standing out amongst the others.

"Both of you move!" The werewolf twins were next. There was a loud bang as two people were knocked over and two light brown heads of hair could be seen coming up the stairs. It was close to the full moon and the two were very irritable.

Duncan could be seen next. He looked much healthier than when Harry had met him last year. He was a healthy weight and had grown a few inches over the year. His once ratty clothes had been replaced with fine wizard robes. His black hair curled gently around his face as his dark eyes took in the ever closer docks. He didn't like being on the boat much even when Harry first bought it.

Harry smiled at the youngest member of the group. Duncan had had no control over his magic when Harry had taken him into the group. He had a great deal of offensive magical energy that lashed out at the slightest provocation. He had told Harry that that had been the only reason he had lived for so long at the orphanage where he had grown up. It was the only thing he knew for sure how to do.

Harry turned to the stairs with a frown when the arguing started up again. Ginny and Ellie had never really gotten along. Ginny because Ellie looked so much like her mother Bellatrix, Ginny had attacked her when she first saw her, and Ellie because of Ginny's inability to see past the aesthetics and see who Ellie herself was. Yes Ellie would like to meet her mother one day, what girl wouldn't, but that didn't mean she wanted to be like her.

Ellie finally made it to the top of the stairs having had to push Ginny's trunk back down the stairs to get past her. Ellie Lestrange was the spitting image of her mother with the exception of the insanity and her hair was neatly combed every morning. She had inherited a great deal of the Black family looks. Upon reaching the top of the stairs she moved to the edge of the deck and started casting intricate glamours over her self. She could go walking around looking like her mother twenty years ago. Azkaban had sent all death eater children out of the country for fear of them becoming like their parents. With no magical orphanages in existence they were sent to the muggle world to be mistreated or in some areas killed for their magic.

Harry gave Ginny a warning glare as she reached the top of the stairs wand in hand. The red headed girl subsided grouchily, glaring daggers at the black, well blond now, haired girl by the rails. Harry was startled when the boat bumped the dock as it was tied in. The sound of arguing at the edge of the dock let him know who had come to meet them.

Ginny was the first one on the dock and everyone could hear two distinct slaps followed by a loud double "Ow!"

Harry smiled as he crossed to the dock. It was good to be home.

Wow three years worth of information shoved into one chapter. This is going to be a rather long fic as I don't tend to skimp on details too often, so bare with me. I will update when I can but I rewrote this four times before I was happy with it.


End file.
